


Staking His Claim

by Antarctica_or_bust



Series: Adventures of a Different Kind [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, But still a hint of plot somehow, Canon - Book, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Feathers & Featherplay, Hints of dom/sub but not really, Humor, Ignores DoS, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, This series is pretty much my epic smut romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the company reaches Laketown, Bilbo and Kíli take some time for themselves.</p><p>(Or the other one with bondage and quite a few more things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking His Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird to write smut for things that aren't really my kinks? But at least it didn't take me two months this time- so yay :)  
> 

Bilbo isn't used to feeling jealous but something about Kíli seems to bring it out in him. Because as hot as it was to watch the dwarf be taken by another, he wants to be the only one allowed to make the archer scream; the only one allowed to touch him anymore.  
  
But the hobbit is never going to admit this except in the heat of passion since he cannot risk the consequences of his possessiveness when he knows that he doesn't have the right. Sex, even consistently fantastic sex, is hardly the basis for an actual relationship and Bilbo is having far too much fun to chance it on the foolish impulse to make things more serious. Which means that the burglar will just have to show Kíli that he's better than any of the other options on the ground.  
  
 _Although I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do that when he's so ridiculously adventurous,_ Bilbo muses as he strolls through one of Laketown's markets, admiring the wares displayed along the walls. _It's not like there's many things that my dwarf hasn't tried._  
  
In truth some of Kíli's suggestions had taken the hobbit by surprise when he first heard them, an impressive feat considering how varied Bilbo's love life has been over the years. But that's just one more reason to keep the archer at his side as long as possible and when the burglar turns down another alley, he finally sees exactly what he's looking for.  
  
So the hobbit passes over a couple coins to claim his prize, not even bothering to bargain the price down as far as he would normally. He's in too good of a mood to haggle over a pence and change and he picks up a few more things on his way back to the house. This time Bilbo is going to be the one with a trick up his sleeve and he can't wait to show Kíli what he has planned.  
  
After all, the two of them may be far past the seduction stage of whatever it is they're doing, but anticipation still makes everything taste sweeter when it comes. The hobbit can feel his excitement thrumming beneath his skin each time he looks at his lover and when the rest of the company finally leaves to find a drink, he can't wait anymore. So as soon as Dwalin shuts the door behind him, Bilbo pulls his archer into their room and kisses him until they're both breathing hard.  
  
While the Master's house is large, thirteen dwarves and a hobbit have filled it near to bursting and no one thought twice when the two of them volunteered to share a room. Although the hobbit thinks that Fíli may have an inkling of what they've been getting up to given the way that he had smirked behind his brother's back.  
  
However, the older prince doesn't seem to have any objections and with the archer warm and willing in his arms, Bilbo cannot be bothered to think about Fíli anymore. Because he has plans for his dwarf, plans involving that lovely bed behind them and a lot less clothing than he's wearing now. So the burglar pulls his lover down into another kiss, stripping off Kíli's layers with practiced hands.  
  
By this point it's almost second nature to slip loose the many buttons and hidden clasps; although he still pauses to appreciate the expanse of skin revealed. Teasing fingers keep the dwarf distracted while Bilbo walks them toward the bed and the pair tumbles down into the blankets with a laugh.  
  
They wrestle there for a moment, the hobbit diving back in for nips and kisses until he gets the upper hand. Then he sits back, straddling Kíli's thighs with a smug grin as he takes in the archer's flushed face and tousled hair. Bilbo loves the dwarf's hair strewn loose around his shoulders so that dang clip is always one of the first things to go, the metal clanging when he tosses it aside. But as enticing as he finds those red lips of Kíli's, the halfling is far more focused on the archer's cock at the moment and he slides one hand around the thick shaft with a wink.  
  
“So I was thinking...” Bilbo begins slowly, pausing there until he receives grunt of acknowledgment. “It seems rather unfair that you've tied me up and I haven't had the chance to return the favor yet.”  
  
“I'm p-pretty sure the g-goblins tied you up, not me,” Kíli protests with impressive concentration, his eyes fluttering shut when the hobbit changes the angle of his strokes. “But I suppose I d-did take some advantage of the fact.”  
  
“I'm glad you agree. Because we have this fantastic bed here and I'd really like to break it in properly now that we aren't so exhausted anymore. If you don't mind the thought?” It's probably cheating to ask the dwarf these sort of questions with Bilbo's fingers dancing along his length, but the burglar has never been above tipping the odds in his favor whenever possible.  
  
Indeed it works as well as he might have hoped this time, Kíli's voice taking on an edge of pleading as the prince gasps out, “S-sure. Whatever you want. You should know I'm up for anything by now.”  
  
“Good,” Bilbo replies cheerfully, his smirk widening at the dwarf's disappointed groan. But he has to let go of his lover in order to grab his purchases and he's sure that the archer will agree that it was worth it in the end.  
  
“Patience love,” the hobbit sing-songs, climbing back onto the mattress and batting Kíli's hands away when he tries to reach for his cock again.  
  
“I don't want to be patient,” his lover pouts, the expression far too tempting on his face. “I want you to fuck me.”  
  
“And I will. In my own time. Now give me your wrist.” One of the best things about this bed is the sturdy wooden posts that mark its corners and with a few quick loops, the dwarf is securely tied. Of course Kíli has to test his bonds once Bilbo's finished since he's never been the sort to back down from a challenge, but the hobbit has a great deal of practice with these sort of knots.  
  
Thus they hardly budge beneath the archer's tugging and the burglar leans down to give his lover one more filthy kiss. While he quite like the way that the dwarf looks splayed out beneath him, the halfling is far from finished yet.  
  
So he slides his mouth down Kíli's chest, pressing open kisses to the other's stomach whenever he wants. Which is often since this is the first chance that he's had to truly explore his lover's body without the chance of interruption and the hobbit fully intends to savor it. Even if the archer would really prefer that he get on with the fucking now.  
  
“You are such a tease,” the dwarf growls impatiently when Bilbo bypasses his length on the trip south, the hobbit smiling into the curve of his hip.  
  
“It takes one to know one,” he murmurs, sinking his teeth into Kíli's skin briefly and then moving on. Bilbo is ridiculously fond of his lover's legs and the hobbit runs his palms across those firm and shapely muscles before securing the dwarf's ankles with a few more quick knots. Though when his hands brush the bottoms of Kíli's feet, the archer gives a choked off giggle, his entire body shaking with the need to laugh.  
  
However, while the burglar would definitely love to test this reaction in the future, he becomes rather distracted once he looks up again. Because the dwarf is staked out at his mercy and the sight would have taken a far stronger hobbit to resist.  
  
“Are you done playing around yet?” Kíli asks a bit breathlessly when Bilbo finally slides back up his body but the halfling just shakes his head pityingly.  
  
“Oh, love. I'm just getting started, I promise you,” he tells his lover before holding out another strip of cloth. “May I?”  
  
The blindfold is another level of trust past anything they've done before and so Bilbo's not surprised when the archer hesitates. But then Kíli is nodding his permission with a murmured, “Sure, why not?” and the hobbit cannot stop the swell of fondness in his chest. He ties this last strip of fabric carefully, making it secure but not too tight around the archer's face, before leaning back to admire his handiwork.  
  
 _Fuck, but he's beautiful,_ the burglar thinks, struck speechless for a moment by how lucky he has been. To be perfectly honest, Bilbo still isn't sure why the dwarf had chosen him, unless it's just because Kíli is related to every other member of this company. _Or maybe it's because we're both filthy-minded individuals and I should really get on with proving it._  
  
Most of their previous encounters have been rather frantic, which is certainly enjoyable in its own way, but today the hobbit wants to teach Kíli that patience can have its own rewards. So he carefully unwraps the soft grey quill that he purchased in the market and strokes the tip across his lover's cheek.  
  
“What is that?” the archer asks, turning his head into the touch curiously.  
  
“A surprise,” is Bilbo's somewhat flippant response as he sprawls out by Kíli's side. “Now shush. I just want you to feel.”  
  
To the hobbit's pleasant surprise, the dwarf's mouth snaps shut obediently, although he rather doubts that the silence will last long. In fact, he's rather counting on hearing his lover whimper by the time he done with him.  
  
The burglar begins slowly, Kíli's skin quivering beneath the feather as he traces loops and swirls and curly-cues across the archer's chest. Each shiver is a little stronger than the one before it, a tantalizing flush spreading down from the dwarf's neck, but he doesn't make a sound until the halfling brushes over his nipple accidentally.  
  
Then the prince jerks sharply against his bonds, biting off a vicious curse as his hips rise off the bed. So of course the hobbit does it again, circling the small nub with the tip of his quill and admiring the way that Kíli's cock twitches where it stands.  
  
Bilbo keeps his movements random enough that his lover cannot anticipate when the next stroke will come and he quite likes having the dwarf at the mercy of his whims. Although it's difficult to keep his hands to himself with such a feast laid out before him, the burglar's own length aching at the sight of Kíli writhing there. But whatever the years have cost him in other areas, they've granted him a greater measure of control and the hobbit refuses to break first.  
  
So he slides the feather lower instead, drawing runes on the dwarf's skin with the pointed nib as though writing poetry and then soothing the sting with his tongue. Something hot and possessive curls within him when he sees the faint lines left behind and he wishes that he could make his claim more permanent. He wants his mark painted across his lover's body so that everyone would recognize just where Kíli belongs.  
  
But Bilbo will have to settle for the archer's broken pleading, wrists twisting against the cloth as he tries to find the friction that he needs.  
  
“Will you just touch me already?!” the dwarf demands and his lover has never heard Kíli's voice crack quite that desperately before. “Please, Bilbo. I need you to _touch my cursed cock already before I break this bed!_ ”  
  
How can the hobbit resist such pretty begging? And indeed the wood beneath them is creaking somewhat alarmingly. So he takes pity on his lover, stroking one hand down Kíli's stomach toward his prize. When Bilbo's fingers close around the archer's length again, the prince actually whimpers and it only takes a few quick strokes before he's on the edge of paradise.  
  
However, as gratifying as it is to know that he could shatter the dwarf with a flick of his fingers, the hobbit isn't ready to finish his lover off. So he tugs once on the other's balls, the sharp burst of pain bringing Kíli back down to earth relentlessly.  
  
“Sorry, love. I'm not done with you just yet,” he murmurs, reveling in the disappointed groan which meets his ears. Although the sound that his dwarf makes when Bilbo picks up his quill again nearly causes him to disregard his plans entirely. The cry is half moan, half scream as the feather strokes his shaft from tip to base and the sheer need in Kíli's voice makes the burglar reel.  
  
Suddenly he can no longer ignore how his own length is aching or the desire burning fiercely in his veins. So Bilbo leans over to kiss his lover, swallowing Kíli's moans even as his hips stutter against the bed. He loses himself briefly in the wet slide of spit and skin, shoving his tongue down the archer's throat until he tastes only heat again. His lover burns against him, pressed chest to chest with nothing in-between and Bilbo wants to crawl inside his skin.  
  
Kíli has the same idea, shoulders straining to move closer as he kisses the burglar back as fiercely as he can. It's actually his growl of frustration which brings the hobbit back to his senses and he releases his lover's lips reluctantly.  
  
Although he can't quite reach his previous state of detachment even as his quill flicks out once more. Instead Bilbo allows his hands to wander, the right driving Kíli insane again while the left strokes over the curve of his ass with a thrill of ownership. Soon the hobbit's fingers tease at his lover's entrance, the archer whining low in his throat as he melts into the touch.  
  
“Please,” he murmurs again, pressing back into Bilbo's hand before another flick of the feather across his length has him arching up again. He cannot seem to decide which way to move, the dwarf caught between two pleasant tortures no matter how he writhes.  
  
 _Mine,_ the burglar thinks, still somewhat awed by the trust placed in him. _Only mine to do this with._  
  
Even if their relationship does not last beyond the completion of this quest, Bilbo knows that he's set a high bar for the next person that his prince chooses and Kíli will always remember giving himself up like this.  
  
“You want me to fuck you, don't you?” he whispers against his lover's thigh, taut muscles trembling beneath his lips. Though the only answer is a broken gasp as one spit-slick finger slips inside the archer's twitching hole. “But I'm not going to fuck you, not today, You're going to come with nothing but my fingers pressed inside you, nothing but this feather on your shaft. You're going to find release when I tell you to or not at all.”  
  
Kíli's length jumps at the sheer command in Bilbo's voice, a few beads of liquid dripping down his shaft even as he stifles another frustrated groan. His lips are slick and bitten now, chest heaving with the effort of keeping himself still. Every few seconds the dwarf jerks forward, bonds digging into his wrists before he regains control again.  
  
 _Maybe I should remove the blindfold before he hurts himself,_ the hobbit wonders, shoving another finger into Kíli and twisting until he breaks again. The lack of sight only makes the archer more desperate to touch his lover, needing something to ground his passion on.  
  
But the prince isn't doing any real damage to anything but the bed and the burglar plans to keep his promises. _So I'll just have to give him something else to focus on,_ Bilbo decides as he watches Kíli's tongue flick out to lick his lips again. He leaves off teasing the dwarf's cock for a second, pressing the nib of the feather against his mouth.  
  
“Do you think you could suck me without choking yourself?” the burglar asks, smirking a little at his lover's eager, “Yes!”  
  
It takes a bit of shifting before he's in position, kneeling over Kíli and carefully sliding the tip of his shaft between the other's lips. Although the archer is too frantic to tease Bilbo as he often does, surging forward eagerly instead.  
  
“Fuck!” the hobbit gasps, hands stilling for a second as the archer swallows him. He laps at his lover's length like he's starving for it, burying his face against the burglar's groin and Bilbo cannot stop his hips from bucking when his cock bumps the back of Kíli's throat. Only the fear of choking the dwarf gives him the strength to still his motions, letting his lover set the rhythm that he wants.  
  
Then he matches the prince's motions with his fingers, driving in deepest just as the other swallows him even as his other hand continues to stroke Kíli's skin easily. The higher that the archer soars, the more eager his mouth proves and soon both of them are dancing on the edge once more.  
  
“Finish me!” Bilbo orders as his hips finally jerk forward, too far gone to resist the urge to thrust anymore. “Swallow everything I give you and maybe then I'll let you come.”  
  
Kíli moans at his words, the vibration sending sparks through his lover's skin and the burglar buries his own groan against the prince's hip. Then he's digging his fingers into the dwarf's sides as his release shoots through him, the archer swallowing convulsively around his shaft. He drinks Bilbo's seed down diligently, lapping at the head of his cock until every trace is gone and the burglar cannot deny his whining plea.  
  
“All right, Kíli. You've earned it,” the halfling murmurs, pressing his fingers deeper into his lover's ass until he finds that spot which makes him whimper so beautifully. But it's not until Bilbo wraps his lips around the archer's length that Kíli finally shatters in his hands.  
  
His back arches almost violently, hips jerking as he spills into the burglar's hungry mouth and then slumps against the bed. The hobbit collapses with him, tossing his quill toward the table haphazardly and sprawling next to his dwarf until he has the strength to move again. When Bilbo has recovered a bit, he levers himself up with a satisfied groan, turning to remove Kíli's blindfold and press a sweet kiss to his lips.  
  
The archer is still rather dazed but he opens to the hobbit easily when Bilbo presses forward, chasing the taste of his seed on Kíli's tongue. They kiss until only the dwarf's own spice remains and then the burglar pulls back with a sigh.  
  
“Are you all right?” he questions softly, reaching out to stroke the red lines on his lover's wrists.  
  
“I'm fine,” Kíli murmurs, lifting his head to meet Bilbo's eyes reassuringly. “That may not have been what I was expecting but I certainly enjoyed myself. Actually, I rather like having your marks on me.”  
  
He says this last almost shyly, looking up at the burglar through dark lashes and another wave of possessive heat flickers through the hobbit at this sight. So while he's too worn out to do anything about it at the moment, he has to lean down and kiss the dwarf once more.  
  
“You are a wonder,” Bilbo whispers, the closest he can come to expressing the surge of emotion in his chest.  
  
“Yeah, well. You're the first one who's managed to keep up with me,” Kíli replies with smile, shifting until he's sprawled over the hobbit comfortably. “Though I must say, I feel rather sorry for whichever person is assigned to clean this room. I'm pretty sure we're going to destroy this place before we're through.”  
  
Bilbo has to laugh at this as he wraps one arm around his lover's shoulders, already making plans for how to do exactly that next time. “Challenge accepted, love. I'll do my best to prove you right.”  
  
  
 _Finis_

 


End file.
